An Unexpected Love
by FoRsak3n
Summary: Tenten slowly started to close her eyes yet again, this time feeling something warm brush against her forehead; trembling as a tear strolled down her cheek. Because there was no reason for Neji to kiss her forehead after everything that has happened now.
1. Empty hopes and forgotten dreams

((Disclaimer: No I do not own Naruto ))

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was growing late in the evening. The suns' palest gleams could be seen over the far horizon as a few glistening stars started to flicker into existence; brightening up the dark amber blue sky. Most of Konohakagure had already retreated into their homes for the night, leaving behind a blanket of silence. Within the town, colorful lanterns were being lit to cast an orange glow along the streets for light. An obvious sign that it was way past evening and was heading into the dark hours of night. All was quiet, all except for the sound of clinking metal that was drifting out along the air from Team Gai's training grounds. The loud "thwclinks" tore through that deafening silence to the ears of any, whom walked past the fields at this hour.

Inside the gate, the Kunoichi known as TenTen was hurling her weapons at some targets she had posted on a few trees. She had her own small target range set aside from that of one the Hyuuga prodigy and Taijutsu genius from her squad normally used. TenTen had set it up by herself, wanting a bit more of a challenge from the dull lighting she was given from the surrounding forest-like scenery. Narrowing her hazel orbs, the female was trying to focus her full attention on what she was doing. Which wasn't working to well at the moment; the mistress of weapons was actually failing miserably at keeping her attention on her training, this being the first in a long while that concentration was a factor she was lacking on. Ten had never been known to loose her train of thought during a mission, nor training for that matter. But here she was, her mind wandering, and some how always finding herself returning back to the thought of the chain of current events which was starting to get on her nerves.Sighing inwardly, the weapon genius bowed her head to try and shake off the unneeded distraction. Finally gathering back her thoughts, the weaponress searched for another weapon impatiently. Picking up the next tool of choice, she sent yet another metal object flying forward with a simple flick of the wrist.

_'Thwclink'!!_

The kunai had hit the mark perfectly. This wasn't much of a surprise since TenTen always seemed to have precise aim of her targets. It was simply from the trained skill TenTen held with perfect accuracy. Her knowledge with weapons being so great, that she has the ability to hit the same target one hundred times in one hundred tries, which is a perfect one hundred percent hit rate. A ratio that doesn't falter. If you think about it, the Kunoichi was the mere definition of a true weaponry genius. The only possible way in which the brunette could ever actually miss would have to be by force, such as losing concentration the last moment or by having the projectiles moved out of aim with air or sound waves. This would only be due to the fact that her opponent could use nature to overthrow the weapons and make them stray out of target. But, other then that, she was simply a pure genius at ranged attacks. Having not only a devastating ability of accuracy, yet being able to keep balance between offense and defense.

'Thwclink-ck-ck'!!

TenTen had launched a handful of shuriken at another target this time, and each projectile hitting the mark just as expected. Letting a kunai hit the next target dead center, she stood back, taking in the aim to compliment herself. Grinning, she casually twirled another in her hand, much the way a child would play with a toy, as a little bit of satisfaction went shining through her sparkling hazel orbs. After chucking the kunai as well, the Kunoichi let her hues dart from target to target, deciding which would be the next mark. Dropping her right limb down by her side, her hand made its way around to her hip with self-confidence. Running her thumb under the already un-buttoned pouch, she popped open the flap with quick succession. Using the thumb to hold the holster open, the brunette's index finger pushed down into the shadows of the tool holder; followed by her middle finger. The two fingers blindly felt around to search for the remaining supply of arsenal the Kunoichi had brought with her. Smirking softly to herself, the warm fingertips finally passed over the cool metal of her last two kunai. Arranging her hand just right, the fingers slipped into the loops of each blunt end the ninja tools possessed; allowing her to lift them out with ease. Within a split second, the two kunai were tossed into the air. Countered by the female bending down slightly to push her right leg behind her in one swift motion. Using that leg to push off with momentum, she leaped up to follow the kunai; jerking her hands upward quickly to retrieve the kunai hilts. When the blades were in range, she grasped the ninja knives tightly, pulling them flat against her palms. During that time and still in mid-air, TenTen brought her arms closer to her form. Giving herself the ability to cross the limbs over her chest as her body started to flip forward. Almost like that of an airborne summer sault. Before following through with the complete turn, the weapon mistress shoved onward; putting force behind the throw as the ninja tools left her hands. Even with the winds current whipping past her ears to drown out the sounds of life around her, the loud collision the metal made with the trees bark could still be heard loud and clear.

_**'Thwclink-ck'!!**_

The kunai landed beside the other, perfectly in the middle of the mark. But to her dismay, she had thrown it a lot harder by accident; burying it rather deep into the tree. Just perfect; now it would take an eternity to wiggle it free. This she knew all too well. Slowly lowering her lids to close her eyes on the dismount, TenTen landed in that of a crouching position. Supporting her weight on her left knee as it plummeted into the dirt to bring her falling body to a halt. Her upper form was forced to bend forward, letting the sprawled out fingers of her right hand press against the earth to steady her balance. Keeping her head arched down, her free arm came down to rest the elbow on top of her knee; belonging to the leg that was being held up by the ball of her foot. Sighing deeply, the weaponress shook her head at her own stupidity, knowing that it was going to take absolutely forever to wiggle them free. Lifting up her eyelids in annoyance, she rolled her hues up to peer through her bangs at the targets, taking in the sight of the damage her weapons had inflicted. There was a numerous amount of metal scattered out among the targets, reflecting the moon rays that were broken through the tree tops in small spots of silver and gray, as if teasing her with the vision. Letting the Kunoichi know they were adding to the count of tools she had to gather back before calling it a night. Well, at least the other ninja tools could be pulled back to her by her chakra stings which saved a little time. Yet, the brunette was still going to have to work on the last two kunai by hand that were buried into the tree with an unspecified distance below the barks surface.

Raising her body back into a standing position, the female shoved off with her palm. Using it to give a small spring of energy to stand fully. Once both feet were squared on the ground again, TenTen sighed deeply while tugging on the chakra strings. The weapons came to her like obedient dogs, clicking and bumping together along the way before reaching their destination. Once that objective was complete, the kunoichi groaned heavily as she strolled over to start on her new task. Retrieve the kunai. Standing in front of the tree, she stared at the trunk as if it had something to do with the kunai being lodged so far into the surface. Tilting her head to the side, she placed her hands on her hips to think about how she was going to go along with this. Bringing her left hand to her face, the Kunoichi started to tap her index finger on her chin while suggestions were being turned over in her mind. Finding no easy solution, TenTen reached up to place both hands firmly on the hilt of her first kunai. Moving her wrists side to side, the weaponress attempted to jiggle the weapon free; which was becoming time consuming. Not to mention energy draining. After some time, the kunai popped free with a 'thunk', making the female unexpectedly stumble back a few paces from the sudden release. Mumbling gently, Ten placed the kunai in her pouch before doing the same to the last and final tool.

Soon success was made and the last kunai popped free. The brunette returned that weapon as well to its original place in exhaustion before turning on her heels to head back over to the grounds' main training fields. It was a bit of a walk, before she would reach the field, which just happened to be a good spot for stargazing. A good spot to lie down and gather back some of her lost energy. Dragging her feet somewhat as she made her way towards the field, she figured she would relax some before heading back home. As the female strolled along, her hues floated around the scenery, taking in the surroundings before looking up to the night sky. Her eye sparkled from the moons' iridescent rays, and was growing even more vivid in color from its effects. Surprisingly, a smile soon crept across her soft lips, obviously pleased with the beautiful sight. TenTen had always been a fan of the night, ever since she could remember, and tonight was a gorgeous sight. One to remember.

Adverting the orbs back to the rocky path, she continued the rest of the walk with an absent mind. Seemingly to be deep in thought when she reached the field a few moments later. Stopping by a small patch of dark shaded grass, she knelt down, lowering her body into a crouching form before setting her left hand behind her on the ground. Letting her body drop into a sitting position now, she laid back into the prickly grass as the earthy blanket engulfed her body's' senses. Hastily, one arm raised to be placed behind her head while her other was resting on her stomach, moving up and down with each breath the weaponress took.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, the Kunoichi shifted in movement, stirring a bit so she could sit up and bring both her arms behind her body to plant her elbows into the ground. Using her limbs to keep the top portion of her torso tilted in an upward slant, TenTen adjusted her body to the left, making a motion to move her hands to the back of her head. Avoiding her trademark buns that only she could pull off, her fingers roamed over to the tie her head protector was fastened with. After untying the knot, her left arm relaxed while reaching around to grasp a hold of the metal plating that had the leaf symbol elegantly engraved into it's smooth surface. Lifting the headband from her forehead, the female held the band tightly in that hand before setting it aside as she rearranged her body again, lowering her back against the ground once more. Looking away to catch another glimpse of the star ridden sky against the bluish gray blanket of darkness, before very slowly, bringing both her hands up to her head. This time lacing her fingers behind her neck. She gently rested her own head in her hands before she shut her orbs, nestling into the grass a little more. The air at first was a perfect temperature, fresh and crisp, so that every breath threatened to splinter. But it was dropping rapidly, causing the Kunoichi to shiver just a bit.

The ground was still slightly warm though, due to the effects from the summer days sun casting its glow over the field all afternoon. Lifting her left leg, TenTen placed it over the right in a stretched out motion, crossing her legs in a way as she laid there in silence. The crickets and other sounds of life around the female danced across the breeze, surrounding her in music of the night. Her ears started to become atoned to the sounds fairly quickly, as always. Still keeping her eyes shut, another calm breeze trailed by. The current picking up the distinctive scent of raspberries, which was odd for this setting, it was then obvious that it was her natural scent. Explaining the misplaced aroma of the bittersweet berries. Soon, the Kunoichi brought her full attention back to breathing. Bringing in a deep inhale of air, holding it for a few seconds before exhaling in a long, silent release. The weapon mistress was just simply enjoying the cool atmosphere while being drowned out by the night's existence.

The night had such a calming feel, almost enough to, well, put one to sleep. And that is exactly what had happened. That lovely lullaby, sung by the wondering existence of the darkness, soon put the Kunoichi into a deep slumber. Leaving behind a resting female, having only the moons iridescent glow to blanket her body for warmth. Oh how this beautiful experience healed all her ails, if only it would last though. But, as with everything, dreams must come to an end at some point in time right?

Within her state of rest, there were images of memories that played out in a saddening sequence; something the Kuniochi's mind put together from recent events. One might call it a dream; but for others who know this all too well, TenTen, was indeed, having a nightmare. In the state of abstraction, her vision was starting out blurry at first, before the distorted image of her teammate slowly flashed into view. His back was turned to her, in more of a shameful way then that of a simple cold shoulder; which was odd for a member of a team to do towards another. The Hyuuga prodigy was disgusted; not even being able to look the weapon user in the eyes. Extended on all sides simultaneously, nothing else surrounded the male, letting the brunette focus her full attention on the fellow nin; which was making the situation a little more harder to bare then need be. It was like the two were standing in a darkened room, filled with an ever lasting void of shadows. Of darkened pasts, memories, and current secrets. An abyss having unheard of experiences that would tear at a persons soul until there was nothing left but an empty heart.

And then, audio emitted, clinging to the air in a way to drown out the far off sound of liquid dripping into a watery surface. Neji's voice became clear, breaking the silence to shatter it into a thousand pieces while the tiny pieces pierced TenTen's heart.

"Love? How could I ever love such a pathetic excuse for a ninja. Perhaps if you would focus your attention upon training more then this ridiculous infatuation, you might actually be of use to this squad. Face it TenTen, you are weak."

You know, maybe those words wouldn't have hurt so bad if they weren't true. As hard as it was for the brunette to admit, the female was the weakling to Team Gai. Even though her accuracy skills were something to praise, her Taijutsu and Ninjutsu were something to be questioned; at least in her eyes anyways. How in this world could she ever even come close to the level of her teammates? A Hyuuga prodigy, one with the strength of at least ten men, and a Taijutsu genius with the speed unlike any other. Lets just face it, compared to those two, poor TenTen looks like she's standing still in battle. But then, there was her ambition; something that she would forever have no matter how many people attempted to bring her down. And so, with tears trying to whelm in her eyes, and a heavy heart, the female parted her lips to speak. To protest on his words, and show that he was wrong. Hyuuga was so wrong. She was no weakling damn it, but what hurt the most was his rejection.

To be a great ninja, of course it takes long hours of training and discipline; something the teen could work at easily and knew how to approach with a sense of honor. Though, as for the process of mending her broken heart, now that was something foreign to the Kunoichi. For so long, Neji had been the center of her attention, being her first love, and now, it would seem that he was to be the first to break her heart as well. Perhaps, getting things off her chest would start the healing process; if not, it was bound to make her feel a little better. Hyuuga was about to get his ears chewed out, and that would just be the start of things.

"..."

Nothing came out. She was speaking, but there was no words.

Nothing at all. No sound, no words, not even the slightest murmur escaped her lips. It was then when the shaken female realized that she had no voice. But why? Startled, the weapon mistress went to move, controlling the muscles in her left leg so she could take a step forward. The sudden motion was now sending out a cascading flow of ripples dancing over the floor beneath her form with each movement her body made. Ignoring everything, her arm reached forward to touch the arm of the man standing before her form. All that was released from his lungs was an ire, mute reply.

There he was, the warrior she had so longed to be with, to stand at his side proudly, and yet he had nothing more to say to her in such terms. And now it was made crystal clear that such things would never happen. The brunette would never be with Neji. Never stand at his side, more importantly, would never have the chance to call him her own. Not even in a world created by her subconscious could she be with the Hyuuga.

Closer and closer her trembling hand went, moving its way towards the back of the male to try and preform the current task it was given. Which was to grab the prodigy's attention. Though, just as her fingertips brushed over his shoulder with the lightest touch, the males form started to go transparent. Right before her eyes, the familiar form started flickering before slowly fading away from the horrid atmosphere. Mostly, going further and further from the brunette during space and time.

Soon, nothing was left to the eye, leaving behind tiny ripples in the lake the two were standing upon; only to prove he occupied that area at one point in time.

'No...no...'

"NO!"

Her last and final 'no' caused the teens form to collapse; forcing her body to plummet to her knees in a forceful manor while the echoing sounds bounced around her in a teasingly fashion. Taunting TenTen much the way a cat would a tiny mouse before going in for the pounce. The echos managed to send chilling tingles through her nerves to fizzle out at the nerve endings; only serving to make the hairs on her body come to a stand. During all this, a giant wave of water; engulfed her body. Obviously due from the hard collision her knee caps made with the clear substance covering the outer layer of the boundary beneath her. This was followed by...

Jerking her form up into a seated position from the state of slumber, the female panted out heavily; trying to catch her breath that had suddenly been stolen from her lungs. It had been more then a couple of days since Neji refused to return her affections, but it seemed the Kunoichi was still being tormented by the incident. How she longed to just take back what she said and just go back to the way things were. Though, this was a wish that would never be granted. Painful to admit, but nothing between the two would ever be the same; leaving behind broken promises, empty hopes, and forgotten dreams.

Finally gathering enough oxygen to satisfy her craving for fresh air, the Kunoichi lifted her left hand; rubbing at the back of her neck before sighing inwardly. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she was soon rid of the torturous memories.

"Bah...get a grip TenTen. In order to be stronger then the you of yesterday, there's no way you can afford distractions. I'm just going to have to up my training hours."

After her words where breathed out into the world with a low, whispered out breath, she let her limb go limp so it could return to it's original location. Soon, the brunette went to firmly set the palm of her right arm on the moist ground to her side; at which was starting to loose it's once perfect temperature to the chilling nights air before making a notion to stand. While using the extended right limb to steady her upper body, more along the lines of leverage, the bun haired female slipped her left leg around to be brought under her body. In this position, the Kunoichi was able to place the rest of her weight on her that knee; allowing her free leg to be raised. Once the sandal covered foot was flat on the Earthy surface, her body was hoisted up into a standing form. In the process, the palm released the grass covered dirt while her other leg came forth to follow suit with the first. Now that she was standing, the weapon mistress gave a soft, yet very cute yawn before shifting her form onto the balls of her feet. She was just going to have to call it a night and head home. So, using her heels to swiftly change the direction she was facing, the girl changed it so she could face the familiar destination of the grounds' gates in order to start the long walk home.

Stepping off with her right, the female started in the same, slow paced stride she used earlier when the Kunoichi had made her way back into the main training fields. Though, this stroll shouldn't take as long since the gates were with in a mile limit. When the sight of a silver Cris-crossed wired fence came into view, this was a sign she was in range of the gates; which put her stride into a quicker going flow. She was determined to get home and grab what rest she could get before waking to another lustreous morning in Konohakagure. Finally stopping at the entrance, the teen pushed on the metal fence, opening the passageway to allow her departure. Thinking about how she could get more of a challenge from training, TenTen had been so absent minded that the Kunoichi didn't even realize she had walked the entire way home without a single clue on where her feet were taking her until she stood at her front door step. The familiar sight of the apartments sliding door registering into her brain was the cause for the broken train of thought that brought her to her senses.

"Oh, I'm home already?"

Shrugging, the weaponress blinked a few times while standing still to try and bring the blurry image into focus. During which, her left limb reached forward to grasp the doors wooden frame so she could open the entrance to her home. Pulling it left, against the the decorative runners, the door slid open easily without much resistance. Being a good thing, considering how much fatigue the brunette was under during the moment. After standing in place for a few more seconds, she let out a long, drug out sigh of relief that she was home before slowly bending down to unbuckle her ninja sandals so she could set them on the wooden floors surface that seemed to cover her small living carters.

Once that objective was completed, those bare feet of hers drug her body into the apartment, making their way up the stairs of her home, and leading the Kunoichi into the hallway that lead to no other pace then that of her bedroom. Thank God too. Now it was time to give her body a well deserved rest. To refuel her batteries, and ready herself for the obstacles the next day possessed. After all, she was a ninja, and needed to be alert at all times.

Inside the walls of her welcoming room, her hues fixated on the wonderful sight of her bed. Never had it looked so comfy and warm; calling out to her the closer she got within its range of sight. Not even bothering to change into her night clothes, the brunette flung her body onto the mattress of her bed; plopping her form down to make a loud 'puff' sound as her body made contact with the blankets. Using her left elbow to roll her body over, the female forced herself onto her hands and knees; going to crawl to head of the bed so she could shimmy under the covers. Once situated under the confines of the sheets, the Kunoichi's tiny hands fumbled with the hair pins to her buns; going to undo the bobs so her hair could unravel onto the white pillow case her head was resting on with a thankful existence.

Just as soon as her hair was down, the brunette's hazel orbs started to close. Making her hues disappear behind a thine veil of skin while her body took over in the habit of sleep.

Finally, TenTen was fast asleep, and this time, having no dreams of that dreadful day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(( A/N)) : It killed me to write the dream part...I'm a big NejiTen fan so it was really hard to make Neji say such things to Ten. -Sniffle- **But! **There is good news. The next chapter will be much happier...but I'm having a little trouble deciding on what I'm going to do. I can't decide on if I want to make it into a NejiTen fanfic and get Neji to apologize. Or bring Kiba into it so Kiba can heal TenTen's heart and make it a KibaTen fanfic. Review and let me know who you think about the story so far, along with your idea's on who I should try to bring in. ))


	2. A new day, a new conflict

Ch: 2 A new day, a new conflict... 

The very next day, just as it has been ever since the beginning of time, Dawn approached to announce the start a new day for the Kunoichi. Allowing the giant yellow star that had been waiting patiently to rise into a sea of clouds to push back the illuminated darkness with ease. It's radiant energy always managing to brighten up the scenery, as a canvas painted by life kisses budding cherry blossoms that were caressed by morning dew. Letting the buds sparkle in glory from the most comprehensive beauty the droplets caused as they cradled the seedlings with a peaceful gesture. Stretching out across the land, the heated gold rays reached for miles around to coat the awaiting world beneath with its warm touch in a decorative fashion. Allowing those bright amber colors, along with other mixed shades of red and orange, to brush their beautiful tones over the passing existence that was waking to welcome a brand new morning. The weapon mistress was fast asleep in her extremely comfortable bed when the mischievous glow peered it's way into the window of her darkened room. Some how, finding it's way over to the sleeping Kunoichi; whom had maybe two hours of sleep. If that, itself, was even achieved.

Scrunching her nose to the sudden brightness that was seeping through her closed eye lids, the tired brunette grumbled to herself in annoyance before slowly opening her dazed orbs. Her blurry vision slowly started to fade back into focus, bringing in the familiar sight of her white, tiled celling. Ever so slowly, she blinked a few times to hold back the urge of sleep that was coursing through her body, consuming the females entire being in a state of exhaustion. Leaving behind her once effervescence hues to be nothing but a dull shell of lifeless shine; also an obvious assumption that the female had been up during the late hours of night. Once again, the weapon genius had spent another sleepless night to work on her endless training if you would recall. Mostly since she was still hurt that Hyuuga could say such a thing to her. The brunette was stubborn, this was true, but mainly the girl was determined. If there was one thing that had to be pointed out about her ambitious personality, it would have to be the fact that once her mind was set on something; there was no stopping her. She was going to achieve her goal in life, even if it did mean the sacrifice of her own body. All in all, the Kunoichi was determined, and strong willed. One day, this girl knew deep down that she was going to prove herself to the world, more importantly, she was going to prove herself to Neji. She was going to show that the female nin could do anything a male nin could, possibly even better, and that she was no weakling as he had stated. Now don't get the brunette wrong, she was no sexist. But she was fed up of always being underestimated for the simple fact that she was, indeed, a female. One day soon, she would be a fierce Kunoichi like that of Konohakagure's fifth Hokage. The Lady who's surpassed all limits and proved that a woman is capable of absolutely anything. Deep down, the teen had secretly admired the great Lady Tsunade; for various reasons. The blond had been not only the sole female in the legendary Saninn, but she was the first woman to take the title as Hokage. To be honest, TenTen had based the legend as a role model for herself; using Tsunade's example to keep pushing herself to better her already perfected skills.

Sighing deeply, and without hesitation, the weapon mistress gave a loud huff before flinging her left arm over her face. Using the forearm of the limb to drape over her forehead, and allow her to nuzzle her face into the flash of the arm. Though, in her effort to try, her failed attempts at blocking out the rays of sun made her grumble and sling the resting limb off her face and for it to slam down at her side. Her blanket serving only to muffle the audio her palm made against the unsuspecting bed. Tucking her shoulder under her form, the female leaned over in order to roll and lay on her side. Facing the opposite direction from the wall that her window was arranged in, she slipped her left hand down to allow her fingertips the chance to grasp the fabric of her blanket. Once she had a good hold on the material, she jerked it up to cover her entire head from the sunshine. That idea actually worked well; too well to be exact. The blanket kept the visible light emitted by the sun from torturing her, but it also rejected a supply of fresh oxygen from getting to her body. Groaning again, and slightly panting for air, the Kunoichi sat up in her bed with a quick shot while shoving the covers off as she leaned up to show how aggravated she was with the situation. Pulling her legs in to sit indian style in the middle of her bed, she brought in a deep breath of air before parting her lips to allow the exhale to be released. Letting out the carbon dioxide while her lungs absorbed the clean, brisk oxygen the aching organs had been previously denied.

Sitting in the bitter silence of the room, TenTen lifted her arms to cup her face with the tiny palms. Pushing her hands up to shove back the dangling bangs, she used the bottom section of her palm that connected with her wrist to rub her irritated hues in frustration. There was no use in her slouching around in her room all day to sulk over sleep devastation, so she was just going to force herself to simply grin and bare it. After all, she could look on the bright side and consider this as part of her training as well.

Allowing her left arm to go limp, she dropped the limb down to relax itself in her lap; keeping the right in it's original position. Using the fingertips of her right hand, she ran the ends through her long brown hair to comb out the tangles she had acquired with what little sleep she did obtain. Halting at the tips of her hair, the hand maneuvered its way to the nap of her neck. Slipping under the lengthy strands, so the female could arch her fingers in a curve; she was giving herself the ability to slide the silky locks around to the right side of her neck. While leading them around with the back of her hand the entire time, the weapon genius let the hair tumble over her shoulder in contemplative delight. The brunette hair cascaded down to pause just below the start of her torso. Not to mention that she looked rather attractive like that. When her hair down and allowed to shine in all its height of crowning glory. But, it was also an image of the weapon mistress that would never be revealed outside her bed room. Why should she spend hours on trying to make herself appealing to the opposite sex when she could be using that time to do other significant tasks.

Forcing the aching body into motion, the Kunoichi scooted her way to the edge of the bed so she could start getting ready for that morning. Hanging one leg over the edge of the beds' frame, the female turned her body so both feet could be placed on the wooden floor of her home. Since Ten had no close relatives, or emediate family members, she had lived alone in the tiny little apartment type complex just a few miles inside the village perimeters. It didn't bother the brunette much that she had no clan, or no last name for that matter. But what did happen to sometimes damper her spirit would have to be the fact that since it was only herself to accompany the apartments interior, there was sometimes an ire stillness that would pass through the home. Leaving the absence of sound to be a reminder that it was just her to awaken each morning by herself.

Slipping her body off the bed, the female stood in pain to stretch out the sore muscles of her feminine structure. Placing both of her hands around to support her lower back, the female arched her back while leaning into the stance so she could pop her spine, also working to get the kinks out. Once the crackling ceased, the female straighted back to bring her right arm over her chest to hold her left shoulder with a yawn. Rubbing the soreness out through the fabric of her top that she forgot to remove last night, she moved the joint around the socket in a slow circle to pop that bone as well. Balling up her fist, she tapped the shoulder a few times before finally dropping the arm to go back to her side as she took a step forward. Slowly, and slightly dragging her feet, the Kunoichi made her way over to her closet to search for a clean outfit. Swiveling around, with out actually moving her body, TenTen tossed the clothing onto her bed before covering her mouth to hide another yawn. After that was done, she strolled out of the bed room, and down the hall to her bathrooms' location. After freshening up, she returned to her bed room in the same, tired pace of movement to dress and finish getting ready for the day. Once dressed with a clean pair of her white juban top and maroon pants, the next thing that needed her attention was her hair. Heading over to her vanity, she picked up her brush that laid on the night stand so she could begin to brush the long strands. Once that was done, the Kunoichi set the brush aside and picked up the two hair pins she always used to keep the tight buns in place. Setting them out so she would have then when she was ready for them, Ten parted her hair and began to style the sections. Starting with the section on the right, she grasped the strands gently before simultaneously working both of her hands to twist and twirl her hair. Once she had the bun arranged the way she preferred for it to be, her right hand held the hair-do in place in order for the left hand to reach and bring one of the hair pins up to the waiting spiral. Slipping the clip in place, the weapon mistress moved over to the next, and last, section of hair to fix. With the same procedure, she had the second bun up in no time flat.

Picking up her head protector, she positioned the Leaf headband in place before she tied the band at the back of her cranium tightly. After fixing her kunai holster on her right thigh, and making sure her hip pouch was in place, the Kunoichi was now ready to leave her home. She figured she would leave her large scroll home today since she really wouldn't be using it. Being ready to go came at good timing too, since she was just now noticing the chocking silence her room was giving off. She just had to get out of the apartment, and fast. Strolling at a rather quick walk now, Ten was out the door and already walking down the path heading into the busy markets of Konohakagure. Figuring she would grab a quick breakfast from Ichiraku Ramen before heading out to see what everyone was up to.

Reaching the ramen stand about twenty minutes later, the weapon mistress fought to hide yet another yawn. She would have been there sooner if she wasn't under fatigue. Using her arm to lift the flap of the shop, she ducked her head to enter Ichiraku to find no one there but the owner and his daughter. The young female known as Ayame, was standing behind the counter, drying off a bowl while her father, Nishi, worked to wipe the counter clean. Smiling warmly to the two, the Kunoichi moved her form around to sit on one of the stools near the corner. Now that she was in town, she wasn't to hungry so she shook her head to the male when he glanced to her, seeing if she was going to order or not. When the involuntarily opening of her mouth struck again, she covered the yawn with the back of her hand before sighing. Perhaps if she just shut her eyes for a few seconds, she could regain some lost energy. Inch by agonizing inch, her tired eye lid's worked their way over the Kunoichis hues, until she was leaning her body forward on the counter. With out even noticing it, the female cradled her head in the crossed limbs she had placed on the bar; using her own arms as a pillow to soften the way she was sitting. Forgetting breakfast all together, she soon found herself in a state of deep slumber as she blocked out the noisy sounds of the passing villagers.

Unfortunately, the exhausted females well deserved slumber didn't last long; what a surprise. No other the Konoha's big mouthed blond; the number one hyper active knuckle headed ninja, Uzumaki Naruto, had woken her up. The ninja hasn't even been back to Konohakagure for a few weeks now and he's already disturbing the peace. The male was ranting on about how Iruka-Sensei was buying him ramen when he lifted up the banner to the ramen stand. Ranting on pretty loudly if I do say so myself. Why was it that the male wanted the entire fire nation to know when he was about to get a free meal, hn? Well, I guess that is just what makes the knuckle head one of a kind. TenTen was just about to place her hands on a gem stoned embodied sai in her dreams when the booming voice drifted into her sleep; causing everything surrounding her to start into a fading scenario; making the resting female suddenly jerk her head up to take a look around her. Once her dazed eyes came into focus, the wide smile of Uzumaki was beaming in her direction; and you know the one. That legendary smile of his that seems to have no boundaries on how wide it goes.

"Ten...TENTEN!! IS THAT YOU"

The females eye twitched ever so slightly from the tone of his voice, having it go right through her head and rack at her brain for all it was worth. She had been fighting a headache all morning, and the younger nin wasn't helping any. Though, it was nice to see him once again, so the brunette gave him the warmest smile she could while being in the current state she was in, and gave him a soft nod in reply to his ever so loud question. During her nod, the female parted her lips to speak in return.

"Heh, it's nice to see you again as well Naruto. You've changed since the last time I seen you."

Though, she couldn't say much since the entire rookie nine, along with her squad had all changed over the past two years. Time always causes change in one form or another, and growth wasn't any different. But, it seemed her reply got Naruto in an even happier mood then he was before, if that was even possible, causing the blond to chuckle before lifting his left arm. His hand went towards his head protector so he could tug on it a bit, loosening up it's hold while smiling to her with his eyes closed this time. He was indeed pleased with what she had just said, not that she understood why. But, it was still nice to see another smiling face this early in the morning. It seemed as if the nin was about to say something else when Iruka had walked in under the flap, holding the banner up with his forearm as he entered. The Jounin smiled toward TenTen, at which she returned with one of her own, before taking a seat beside the other ninja sitting at one of the stools. If Naruto was going to say anything, he had probably forgotten it since he seemed to have been distracted when Iruka placed the ramen orders for them. Shaking her head softly with a grin still lingered on her lips, the teen stood slowly before excusing herself from the two; leaving the ramen stand to go and see who else she could run into this morning.

TenTen was fixing the bottom of her white top as she exited the stand, having her full attention direction to what she was doing while her legs were taking her forward without watching where she was going. Although, when I said run into, I didn't mean it litterally, but what can I say. Her current objective was soon interrupted when the front of her body collided with something solid; almost knocking her flat on her rear. Mumbling under her breath, her short temper started to come into play while the female got mad at her stupidity for not watching what she was doing. After a moment, the brunette flicked her hues up to see what she had ran into; curious of it's existence. Was it a poll? Wall? Perhaps a moving cart? Actually, it was another human being. One that she hadn't expected to see here of all places. TenTen's body was slightly slouched forward from the sudden crash she had met, her orbs looking up to the others face through her bangs while blinking slowly. The temper that had just taken over her form just went out; much the way the flame of a candle burns out when a burst of air threatens it's life.

"Neji-kun...I..I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going..."

The male, standing a few feet taller then the Kunoichi was glaring down to her; quirking a brow at how clumsy the female was. As if accepting her apology wasn't worth his breath, the Hyuuga turned so he could walk around her; no longer acknowledging her presence. Great. As if him being mad at her over the whole feelings thing wasn't bad enough. Feeling a bit hurt, the female sank her teeth into her bottom lip before sighing inwardly. She was just about to close her eyes when Neji spoke, demanding her to train with him.

"I need you to come to the training fields today. In order for my strength to be achieved, I require a moving target. It has already decided that you will come."

Without even giving her the chance to protest, not that she would anyways, the Hyuuga started walking off in the direction of their squads training grounds; leaving the teen there with her thoughts. Sighing deeply this time, the breath pasted her lips in frustration before she turned to follow. While walking, the Kunoichi seemed to go deep into her thoughts; scratching the back of her head as she did. Since Team Gai's training grounds weren't that far from Ichiraku, the silent walk went by fairly quickly. Having the female plot out in her mind how this training session would go down since she didn't have her large scroll, and figuring that the male would use this as another chance to mock on how weak she seemed when being compared to him, she groaned in annoyance. Once she was past the gate and into the fields, the teen walked over to her side of the grounds; getting ready to take on the Hyuuga with everything she's got.

The female didn't even give him enough time to say ready once he lowered himself into his normal fighting stance. Quickly, a scroll was jerked out from her already opened hip pouch before managing to toss it over to her left hand. Her right thumb then maneuvered up to her lips, letting the female bite down into the outer layer of pink flesh. After breaking the skin, the brunette reached over and grabbed one end of the scroll in quick succession. Pulling back with her right arm, she tugged on the scroll some, making it follow the hand across her chest while a puff of smoke soon appears to hide her entire form from the Hyuuga's visage. Soon, the smoke died down, showing TenTen standing there with the scroll in it's newly found form; looking similar to a device with four arrows. Slipping her index finger under the loop, she tapped on the trigger, letting the device making a clicking sound before all four arrows were sent flying through the air; moving directly for the other nin. Knowing good and well that he could block this easily, she hurried and made her next move without hesitation. Today, the Kunoichi wasn't about to let up on him. Not at the least. He wanted a spar, so she's going to give him one to remember.

Soon, there was another puff of monotoned Grey smoke, causing the scroll to go back to its normal form; being held by the brunette once again. Bringing the scroll up to her mouth, she bit down on the handy summoning tool, holding it there while her hands went on to something else. Tossing her right arm back down, the Kunoichi popped open the flap to her kunai holster that was located on her right thigh, managing to pull out eight kunai as her hand raised back up. Holding each of the metal weapons between the joints of her fingers by the hilt, the female was doing this to give herself some advantage in throwing them the way she had planned in her mind. The weapon genius wasn't going to blindly throw weapons around for him today, not that she ever did just throw weapons around without having an idea on what she was doing; but at the moment she was plotting each move before making the next. Making sure to keep the arrogant Hyuuga on his toes while staying at least one step ahead of him.

Bending down, the weapon mistress got into position so her body could leap into the air just as Neji's rotation blocked each of the arrows. As the bright blue orb started to die down, the Kunoichi launched four of the ninja tools out of the six that had been waiting patiently to be put into action; now using this altitude to perfect the next step in this offensive maneuver. Flipping her body around while keeping in the air by the flow of her chakra, the brunette held the two remaining kunai loosely; one in each hand between the feminine fingers of hers. Arching her left arm on the turn, she chucked that kunai toward the first three that were heading straight for the Hyuuga, while the other three seemed to be heading in the opposite direction. Those kunai seemingly to be going upward while going over his head in order to miss him all together. But, we all know TenTen too well, and the teen never misses.

'Clink-ck-ck-'!!

That last kunai she had hurled towards that of the ones heading for Neji, collided with the nearest one it happened to come across. At which, this started a chain reaction, making kunai after kunai ricochet off one another until all three of those kunai changed direction; heading for no other place then that of the remaining ninja tools whipping through the air. This was a move she had been practicing recently, and was just now getting to actually use it. How exciting.

'Clink-ck-ck-'!

Just as before, each kunai bounced off one another, only this time, making the kunai that were straying off target head towards the Earth; turning themselves to head right around to the Hyuuga's back. Which was also where his blind spot just happened to be located. Though, no need to worry about the Hyuuga since he was watching closely, he had calculated the precise angle the weapons would come from. Only serving to make him focus more attention on his back now.

_'Feh...perfect...' _

The weapon genius thought to herself as a smirk soon grew across her delicate lips behind the scroll. Though, it now seemed that Neji must have miss calculated. If you would recall, I do remember saying she pulled out eight, and only seven were now in the air. TenTen was still clenching onto the last,and final tool; awaiting for just the right time to make the next move. Making another turn in the air, the brunette chucked that metal object as well, just as the giant blue orb started to die down once more; making sure the ninja tool reached it's destination right at the moment Neji let his guard down to place his body back into his lotus stance. Right as Neji flicked his pale hues up in the direction of his teammate, there was a kunai flying at him full speed. There was no time to use rotation, so the only thing he had time to do was try and dodge the deadly sharp blade by running. Though, right as the male turned his body to sprint off at high speeds, the blade skimmed past the left side of his face. Ever so lightly brushing up against his flawless cheek to leave behind a tiny scratch that wasn't even deep enough to scar. But, having the wound scar wasn't the first thing on his mind, the fact that '_She'_ actually landed a hit on him was what clouded his mind at the moment. TenTen. The one who had always spared with him and has never been able to even cause him to break a sweat, has scored a hit on him.

A small droplet of crimson liquid rolled out from the freshly opened wound, causing the prodigy to narrow his eyes while touching his fingers to the warm substance. And, God did it feel so good for her to make that hit, but her moment of glory didn't last long. It was now time for the next step at which she had been waiting for. Letting her chakra dispatch, her body started to free fall back to the dirt covered surface below her. As the teen was falling, the Kunoichi threw out her arms so her palms were facing the direction Hyuuga was now running. Much the way you would with a puppet, the female held her fingers at an arched angel; having chakra strings attached to those kunai this entire time. While Neji made a run for another location in the training fields, she jerked back on the thine lines of iridescent blue light, making the kunai head back towards the Hyuuga's body. Now, all he could manage to do was hop and dodge; not having enough time to really preform his rotation while the Kunoichi kept toying with him. Though, she didn't let this last long. The chakra strings disappeared when her body landed in her same old crouching position she always used when on a dismount; giving her just the right balance to reach for her scroll again.

Nipping her thumb again, her left hand was making notions of it's own. At the same time her kanine sank into her soft flesh, her other hand had flicked the scroll open so the wind could unravel it, soon to run her pricked digit over the existing kanji written in a certain section of the scrolls contents to preform her new summoning. There are two small scrolls that are always carried with the brunette, each having different types of tools listed on the material. One consisting of weapons suitable for throwing and having a fair distance between her and the opponent, and then the one she's using right now; the one suitable for close ranged attacks. On each scroll, including her new, larger scroll, there are kanji written that have a section they're placed under for the tools abilities; each characteristic representing that of the name for a particular weapon. And with Ten's Ninjutsu, she's able to use her chakra in order to summon her weapon of choice, whether it be at random or thought out. So now, at this moment, her thumb passed over the inked name of a katana, soon to be followed by a puff of smoke that always seemed to appear when a new tool is summoned. Reaching out, she clasped her fingers around it's hilt tightly, placing her scroll back in it's original position at her mouth as she made a zig-zagged sprint for Neji. Going from left to right while pumping her legs, she was making it hard for the male to calculate which direction she would be coming in at. Jumping up from her run, the brunette placed her left hand on the hilt just below her right so she could control the sword better now; managing to swing it back where it was located above her head. Pulling downward, the Kunoichi swung the sword to make contact with the prodigy; but it wasn't flesh the blade collided with, it was the same old familiar blue orb that TenTen liked to call his ultimate defense. All the female heard before being thrust back a few feet was the loud 'twclank' the blade made before it was forced from her hands.

As her body was sling shot through the air, the katana went the opposite direction, skidding across the ground at the same time TenTen's body did; getting scrapped and bruised as she went along. Yelping from the sudden pain inflected, her scroll dropped from her mouth just as her body stopped sliding over the hard surface her form had just recently become friendly with. Huffing, she closed her left eye; an obviously sign that the blow she had taken hurt her some, though, not enough to stop her. Strong willed, and stubborn, the tomboy slowly stood; using her hand to give her aching form the energy it needed to make the complete stand while her other hand reached to retrieve the missing scroll. Once she was standing, it seemed she had completely forgot about the pain; because the look shinning in her eyes sent a chilling message out as she reached around to pull out her other scroll. Was it that TenTen was actually trying to hurt the male this time? No, that wasn't it. She wasn't aiming to hurt him physical, but more along the lines of mentally. The weapon mistress was determined to hurt his so called pride that he held with high regards. The pride that had hurt her not too long ago.

Leaping back into the air, she started to twirl the scroll; a sign that she was about to unleash another attack. Left, right, around and across her body, the scroll went obediently; following the precise movements of her arm. Soon, the Kunoichi lifted the same arm above her head while spinning it at high speeds; making the scroll spin around her body while kunai were slung from the scrolls contents. All heading in the directed line of fire that she had aimed straight for her teammate. Within a blink of an eye, the male reached down and pulled one of his own kunai from his leg holster, using it to block each of the kunai she had sent his way. Seeing that he was blocking them easily, she increased the number of weapons, soon growing aggravated that he was blocking those as well since he was now using his rotation this time around. Growling deeply, the brunette released the chakra flow, letting her body drop to the ground again as she started running this time when her sandal covered feet touch Earth; not even missing a beat as she went along. It was like the brunette was engaged in a dance of weapons; leading Neji around the ball room floor they liked to call their training grounds.

While in the run, the brunette bit her thumb again, this time taking each of the remaining digits on that hand and touching the fingertips to the crimson substance rolling out from the open cut. Starting with her index and ending with the smallest of the digits. Once her pinkie touched the no longer warm metallic liquid, she flipped open the scroll and ran each of the fingers over the smooth surface; summoning multiple weapons that she really hadn't know which one she was looking for while leaving behind five smeared trails of her own blood. Grabbing and pulling on the nearest thing her hand came in contact with, she retrieved on a Bo staff, smirking to herself since she was obviously pleased with this. Placing both of her scrolls back into her pouch with her free hand while the other held the long piece of wood, she turning the staff over and over in her hands as she ran. Bringing her left hand over the right, over and over again in an exact pattern to get the wooden tool in a fastened spin.

Turning her back to him, she reached around with the staff, going to hit him in the left side with all of her strength. Though, each move she made he some how managed to block. Hn, no surprise there. Going from left to right, the Kunoichi shifted her weight to make the staff make another strike followed by him blocking before going to the next step. Though, disaster soon struck when the Kunoichi's vision suddenly went blurry for not even a millisecond. If only she had gotten more sleep the night before, this would have never of happened. Though, there was nothing she could do now; the deed was done. Just as if it were planned, he used her fatigued body against her; grabbing the Bo staff by the other end, and forcing it from her hands before grasping a hold of her forearm in order to spin her around. Slinging her into the nearest tree as hard as he could, her entire form jerked forward from the force given before he pinned her there.

"Gah!!"

A sudden rush of pain was spread over her body when her back made contact with the trees' hardened trunk, which Neji wasn't helping any since he was still pinning her shoulders to the tree to get her to stop moving. Having one eye shut as she grimaces from throbbing pain between her shoulder blades, the Kunoichi glared at him with her remaining orb; looking to him from behind her bangs that were dangling in her visage. Neji's icy orbs fell on her pale face, seeing the sleep devastation in her eyes behind the dirt that was now covering her cute features. But, the Hyuuga just stood there, glaring at her with his legendary Hyuuga stare that even Hinata herself, seemed to fear.

" Stop this nonsense, TenTen. Your acting ridicules."

Ridicules?! Ridicules. Was he actually serious?! Though, there were so many words that could have been exchanged right then and there, but the female decided to do the one thing that seemed to bother everyone. She remained silent. You would think, something so small wouldn't seem to bother a person right, but actually, I'm sure you would agree that the silent treatment is far worse then screaming hurtful words. Opening her other orb to follow suit in the others glare in was locked in, the weapon mistress jerked her right shoulder forward; forcing the male to release her. Looking away, the girl turned her aching body in the direction of the fields gate so she could storm off, having his words being played over and over again in her throbbing head as she walked. God! He seriously needed to come down off of his high horse and see the pain he was putting her through. Even if he didn't return her affections, he could at least treat her like a human being damn it! And not just the tool he's seen as her for so long. To Neji, TenTen was just a sparing partner, only being there for him to strengthen his body. Did she not breath, eat, sleep, have feelings too? Jeez, Neji can be so cold hearted at times.

TenTen was sore, hurt, and was crying on the inside, but did Neji seem to care? Shaking her head, the girl leapt into the air, going to jump from roof to roof until she finally made it back at the wonderful sight of her home. At which she figured she would just skip everything else and get some sleep; something she should have gotten last night if she hadn't been pushing herself to the limits of her strength. With the same habits as always, the brunette pulled open of the door, sliding it to the left while on it's runners slowly, exposing the interior of her house to the outside world. Bending down, she unbuckled her shoes then placed them on the inside before heading upstairs to her room, still fighting the pain her shoulders were being placed under. It will probably bruise before long, which didn't make the female all too happy about. That was bound to interfere with her training in one form or another.

Once in her room, the Kunoichi slung her body onto the bed, face first, and laid there holding her pillow while her back relaxed it's throbbing muscles. Letting some of the pain be eased from her, like a tiny burden was being lifting from her heart. Closing her eyes, the Kunoichi drifted asleep for the second time that morning; hoping that this time there will be no interruptions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

((A/N)): Wow, that was a long chapter, lol. I don't know why but I had this sudden urge to write a fight...which is really odd for me since in my own honest opinion, I think I suck at fights. But!! I want to thank everyone who left a review trying to help me decide on the guy, though and as you can tell from that chapter, I still haven't decided just yet. So, let me know how you think of the story so far and who you would rather see with TenTen. Kiba, or Neji. . Until the next chapter, I'm out. Much love!!! ))


	3. What else is new

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto..

--

Ch 3: What else is new...

TenTen had her back leaned up against one of the many trees that made up their training grounds when her Sensei had appeared in a puff of grey smoke the next morning; striking one of his 'handsome' poses while the monotoned smoke dispatched from the area and drifted from his body along the winds soft current. Within his said stance, the elder male moved his left arm to the point of being extended above his head in a stretched out motion, letting the hand to that limb go limp in a flattened position; palm facing the ground. Having his right hand lifted to his face almost instantly, letting his index finger curve around to touch the tip of his thumb while making a circle with the digits. Pushing the shaped fingers to rest against his eye, his leg lifted to make him look as though he was a standing green flamingo. One of Gai-Senei's legendary poses of youth that everyone has seen one too many times. Chuckling out with a smile to complete his perfected entrance of their training fields, the male pushed out his chest, having way too much pride in his manly features.

TenTen, who had calmly shook her head to this, was currently twirling a kunai in her hand leisurely; having the female advert her absent minded gaze from the ground towards the Jounin now; blinking to his choice in entry. She smiled some, getting a bit excited since the main reason their squad had met like this was to take on a new mission. Which didn't sound like a bad idea to the brunette. Alright! Time for some action! The Kunoichi was tired of being cooped up in the village, and was absolutely ready for a mission. This being the first they've had in a few weeks now and the weapons mistress was just itching for a challenge; if the mission even gave one that is. Not to mention that it would serve to take her mind off the recent events that had taken place. She wasn't about to let Neji distract her from having concentration during this assignment. Not that she ever allowed anything or anyone to distract her during such situations anyways. Though, speaking of the Hyuuga, her eyes just happened to float over in his direction when the thought of him had crossed her mind. For more reasons then one. Actually, the only true reason she even took a glance at the male happened to be for that fact that Gai strolled over to stand at his side; directing his voice down to the occupied Shinobi.

Neji had been sitting Indian style in a section of soft grass when Gai had approached, having a strict posture while a stern expression was plastered on his face. Showing no sign of emotion along his features as he meditated. The same old Neji that everyone knew all too well. The only thing standing out along his pale cheeks, was oddly enough, that tiny scratch at which shown brightly in a thin line of crimson. The same mark that TenTen had left during their training session the day before. Seeing this brought a smirk to her face before the girl flicked her eyes away, looking to the side in a cocky manor. Well, could you honestly blame her? Maybe that hit she scored knocked him down off of his high horse; regardless if it was just a simple scratch or not. It just shown that Neji wasn't as perfect as he thought he had been, and it _was _possible for the weapon genius to stand her ground against the Byakugan user.

That spinning knife in her hand had continued to flip and turn in the air, falling back to her hand only to have it's digits toy with the tool before flicking it back into another decent spin. Having Lee standing directly at her side when his idle had suddenly appeared; causing him to jerk into a salute while smiling brightly to his one and only hero. Showing his Sensei a great deal of respect before Gai had strolled over to Neji. The Taijutsu genius waiting for the Jounin to bow his head, acknowledging Lee and TenTen before the teen even considered dropping his pose; standing tall at TenTen's side once again while the brunette blinked to him in an amused fashion.

Giggling to her friend softly, being her normal chipper self, the bun haired female tried not to let anything bring her down. Though, the deadly sharp tool in her hand suddenly skipped a beat when her Sensei's audio filled the air and had reached her ears. This action being something the normal TenTen would never do. The ninja tool managed to the ground with a clunk near her feet, the sound of clanking metal being drowned out by the sand covered surface while she stared at her leader in a distant manor. Did she seriously just hear him correctly? Did Gai-Sensei really just say that Neji would be in charge of the the mission this time? Running over his words again in her mind, the girl double checked to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Neji! HAHA! I must speak with you about such things concerning the mission. I am afraid I will not be joining you three for the most part; I, myself shall be scouting ahead. So there comes a time in every ones youth when the spring shines through to cause their blossoming petals to-..."

Yeah, that's what he just said. At least that's what she had caught from those words. Either Gai was talking about putting Neji in charge or how to build a garden; not that Gai's words ever did make sense to TenTen in the first place. Though, Neji was a Jounin and being so, that would place him first in the squad to be captain; which isn't something new since they've had Neji be leader countless times even when the male was but a fellow Chuunin. It was just the fact it was to be now of all times for Hyuuga to take charge after the other day was what took the girl off guard. She was trying to figure out if that was going to be a bad thing, considering their distance to be a big factor in their team work now.

By the time TenTen had gathered her thoughts and reached down to retrieve the strayed kunai, Lee was already crying; devoting his body to the mission in order to prove himself to Gai. Same old Lee, that was for sure. After Gai had passed Neji the scroll containing the mission details, he saluted to Lee before dismissing the squad and leaving. Vanishing in the same type of grey smoke he arrived in. Flipping open the scroll, Neji's pearl orbs scanned over the contents before a hand moved to his right knee, using this as leverage to bring his sitting body up into a standing position. Turning to face the awaiting teammates who were eagerly wanting to hear of the mission. Neji gave out their orders before turning his back to the ninja, having his voice in a more harsh tone then usual. Perhaps he was only doing this because TenTen had been in the premises. What ever the reason, the female didn't allow it to get to her. Instead, she smiled brightly while putting away her weapon; intently listening to the details at which were being set out for them. From the sound of things, the mission seemed fair enough. Being a simple escorted within the B ranked region which shouldn't be too hard of a task right?

"We will assemble at the front gate in approximately two hours in order to meet up with our client. It's a B ranked escort mission to the The Land of Lightning; Village Hidden in the Clouds. With this knowledge, pack as you see fit. That is all..."

And with that, Neji started to make his way out of the training grounds; leaving TenTen and Lee there to decide their next action at which they would partake. Excusing herself from the Taijutsu genius as the squad split up in order to head in their own separate ways, TenTen turned to shift her weight up onto her heels in order to face her new destination; her home complex. Starting off on her walk towards the direction of her apartment, the Kunoichi watched her feet rise and fall on the dirt covered path as her legs provided the transportation of her form. Turning thoughts of the newly found trip over in her mind while racking her brain on the outcome of the mission; ignoring the blasting heat radiating down against her body. Having no protection from its scorching rays of evil.

TenTen was always ready and willing for some type of action, and she was most definitely ready to get out of the village since it's been a long while that the female had been on a decent assignment. Even if it did mean that she would have to try something foreign to herself. To get along with Neji at all costs. This had never really been something the two troubled with, though, considering everything as of late; trying to keep a stern face around the Shinobi was going to be a hard task.

Training, knowledge with weapons, and missions, now these were things the female knew, and knew all too well. But understanding about such things as the working of a teenage boy, now that was a completely different story. Why couldn't she have been instructed to do something along the lines of walking across fire, or a task unheard of like finding the fountain of youth; instead she was now forced to understand the makings of something so complicated that not even the smartest of women _completely_ understood themselves. But, a mission is a mission, and she was thankful for it; plus, missions require sacrifice, some minor and some too great to even compromise. Knowing this, the Kunoichi was just going to grin and bare it, doing as she's instructed. Regardless of what Neji would throw out, and if it took hours of the girl racking her brain to try and figure out if their friendship could be saved, then so be it.

Once the female was at her home, she quickly undressed and grabbed a fairly short shower before heading towards her room so she could grab a clean change of clothes; wearing a simple white towel around her slender form as her long hair clung to her shoulders during the walk down her hallway. Since the mission would most likely be a long one, the guarantee of another shower was most likely slim, meaning that a shower before their departure was a most definite. Once TenTen made her way into the barriers of her room, she slipped on a clean white juban top and maroon carpi's, then moved on to other business. On the other side of her room, she picked up her brush as she passed her vanity and started to brush her long, silky strands of brunette tresses while grabbing the burlap sack that always went with her on missions in order to toss some of her hygienic items into the bag. Such as, hair brush, sleeping requirements, change of clothes, and lastly, an extra pair of hair pins for her buns since she normally looses one on such trips as these.

After the bag was packed, her next task to confront was fixing her hair. Nothing too out of the ordinary, a few simple twists of the divided sections of hair and she was done. After her hair was finished, the weapons mistress retrieved her large scroll and set it on her bed beside the packed bag, leaving the items there while she tied her headband to her forehead. All the while, the sound of her bare feet walking over the hard wood floor had managed to break the silence in her room.

Soon, TenTen was ready and raring to go. Grabbing a few last things as she headed out the door, placing these in her hip pouch. Items such as a few bomb tags, food pills, flash bombs and other simple substances. Nothing too major since her true weapons were resting inside her large scroll; not to mention the two smaller scrolls she still carries that were located in her hip pouch as well for easy access. Slipping her heeled sandals on at the door, TenTen headed out on her new assignment; taking one last glance back at her home before tugging down on her backpacks left strap with her right hand.The burlap sack that held her essentials was resting against her back now; located square between her shoulder blades. The traveling bags' leather straps overlapping those of the ones holding her large scroll loosely against the lower portion of her back; making it look as though the scroll was being held on by nothing.

Not long after she left her home, the Kunoichi had almost bumped into Hinata who was about to knock on the females door when she opened the said frame; blinking to the Hyuuga maiden as she blushed from being startled so easily. Taking a step back in order to allow TenTen to leave her apartment, the brunette casted her a confused expression but grinned warmly to her none the less. Turning on her heels to face her after closing and locking her sliding door, the mistress tilted her head to give a genuine smile to the Hyuuga female before very slowly lifting her right limb. Moving her arm upward, she brought her fingers to the nap of her neck, rubbing the back of her head while drawing in her breath to sort of meditate on the day -- or rather, the most recent event to happen this morning. Plotting and trying to locate the meaning of all this. But she remained inconclusive. Why was Hinata here of all places? I mean, yeah the two had been getting kind of close in friendship wise, but TenTen was surprised that the younger girl even knew where to locate and find her apartment.

"So what brings you here Lady Hinata-chan?"

The Chuunin blinked, a brow raising while giving the other Kunoichi silence to speak in her response to the teens questionable words. Meanwhile, having a soft breeze blew by them both, causing the brunette bangs to dance across her forehead and headband, casting shadows over her pale face to permit only so much of her sparkling hazel orbs that were piercing through the shadows. Dropping her arm back down to rest at her side, the Kunoichi pulled both arms back to be placed behind her form on the small of her back as she awaited for Hinata to answer; resting above the scroll. The Hyuuga maiden, on the other hand, was too busy staring at the ground in a shy manor to even allow TenTen to see any portion of the girl's face behind her jet black bangs. After a few moments, the raven haired female managed to speak; mumbling slightly to the brunette.

"I-I... I was wondering... u-um... I have a favor to ask. I-I'll explain later, so could you give me a few moments and meet me in the town square?"

Her tiny, feminine hands that were resting at the small of her back moved closer together; letting the fingers to gently lace as she stood there. Intertwining together in a light touch, this allowed her arms go limp. Hearing the other ask if she would meet her in the square caused a curious brow to quirk in an idle fashion; this perking her interests. Hinata was from the prestigious Hyuuga clan after all, so what business could the heiress have with TenTen? As the two stood there together, the sun was growing brighter in tint; entering into the afternoon hours. The lovely golden orb taking residence in the surrounding puffy white clouds that drifted past in a pillow made by precipitation. The sign of rain was clear, and the temperature was just right. A warm and soothing feel, making it obvious that is was to be another beautiful day in the Konohakagure Village. One that would serve in perfect weather for the mission Team Gai was about to embark on. Speaking of which, the weapons mistress had another hour to kill before she was to meet with her teammates, so she figured that being generous and hearing the other female out would be the honest thing to do. Nodding to the younger girl, the brunette replied softly.

"Alright then, sounds fair."

Figuring that was the end of the conversation, the Chunnin shifted her weight on the back of her heels and turned abruptly. Dropping her hands from her laced hold, TenTen watched the others movements for a moment, seeing if anything else was going to be said. Hearing nothing, she weaved her way around Hinata so she could start her walk down the steps leading away from her apartment. Pausing, just long enough to cast a side glance over her right shoulder at the fellow nin, the weapon mistress gave a curious expression before giving a friend smile. Letting her friend know that she would keep her word.

And with that, her gaze was then casted back in the direction of her objective. Once the teen had made it far enough into the towns square, she stopped in her tracks; bringing her gloved hands around to be placed on her hips while her form rested in its position. Glancing around, she waited patiently; bringing in a deep breath of air as the Kunoichi stood there. Allowing herself to take in the crisp afternoons oxygen before exhaling slowly.

Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes to enjoy the warm ray's of the sun that were sprinkling down onto her face and gentle brown hair before suddenly being forced into lifting her right hand to swat away a small bee when she heard him buzzing by. Opening her brown orbs to see where the little annoying bug had went, she then placed her full attention back onto what she had been doing. Blinking, she shook a few random thoughts from her mind before turning around a near by corner to bring herself near the center of their lively village; letting her sparkling hues float around at the passing villagers as the Chunnin strolled along at a rather slow pace. Taking in the sights of her proud home as the Kunoichi searched for nothing in particular. Sighing some under her breath at having nothing to entertain herself, the elder Kunoichi finally stopped at a near by bench, slipping her large scroll from it's shoulder straps so she could rest the overly large summoning device at the bench's' edge along with her burlap sack.

Letting her form drop down onto the wooden seat with an amount of force after the said scroll was put away, she hit the wooden frame kind of hard actually. Bringing her hands up to cup her face in boredom, the female figured she would sit there for a few moments; either waiting for the Hyuuga maiden to find her, or until she came up with a better plan. But hey, what else was she to do? At least she had thought of something instead of wondering around aimlessly within Konoha.

Long moments passed as the tomboy sat idle on that bench, having only the cool summers' breeze to keep her company. Letting her optics examine the few villagers that made their way around that corner every so ofter; not being that of a very large percentage I might add. Meaning, it was almost like a secured gateway, a perfect place to let the female sit in peace. Leaning back against the bench a grave deal, the brunette slouched a little while her right hand reached down to her kunai holster on her thigh; almost absent minded. Pulling out one of her kunai, something she always seemed to do when bored, the weapon mistress started to casually flip her newly found toy. Letting the ninja tool be tossed into the air without much force in order to turn over a few times before returning back to her palm to do the entire process all over again.

Releasing a deep huff of carbon dioxide, TenTen sighed heavily before her left arm rose to bring its hand to her face, extended index finger moving to scratch at her flawless cheek. Showing that the teen was starting to grow somewhat restless. Never has the brunette been known to stay in one area for too long.

"Jeez Hinata-chan... where are you?"

Feeling slightly foolish for talking to herself, especially when a passing woman had shot her a funny look, TenTen cleared her throat before closing her hues. Exhaling audibly in a long, deep breath again, letting her entire form going into that of an even more excessively relaxed position on the wooden seat now. Perhaps Hinata had a change of plans? So that would mean that the Hyuuga no longer needed her assistance right, leaving Ten free to do what ever she pleased. None the less, TenTen shook the thoughts from her mind before going on to other business; all the while, still flipping that kunai in her hand like it was nothing. Racking her brain for something to do, the Kunoichi sighed once more before tapping her sandal covered foot against the ground; just trying to enjoy the quiet atmosphere now. That is, until a certain Kunoichi's voice rang out through the air, calling her name which caused the female to abruptly sit up and open her eyes to blink at fellow Shinobi. Her once bored expression quickly being replaced with that of a warm grin.

"Lady Hinata-chan... so what was it you needed?"

The ninja tool she was playing with suddenly stopped, allowing the bun haired girl to place her full attention on the female as she stopped directly in front of the Kunoichi. She was actually growing impatient from just sitting around doing nothing, so it was a good thing that Hinata showed up when she did. Holding the kunai lightly in her hand now, TenTen's grin grew into genuine smile, showing that she was pleased that she wasn't going to be forced into waiting any longer.

"T-TenTen-chan... p-please, just call me H-Hinata-chan... But, I wanted to show you this."

The brunette watched the fellow Kunoichi's reactions, her free hand reaching up to take hold of the flyer that the shy Kunoichi held while her right worked to place her ninja tool it was holding back into it's holster. Feminine digits then pulled open the parchment, hazel orbs going from right to left in order to scan over the contents it held within; taking in every written word it had to offer. TenTen then flicked her gaze back up to Hyuuga once she started speaking, standing up in order to hand the flyer back to the timid female before giving a slight head tilt to why Hinata would even want to inform TenTen of a festival.

"I-It's the annual festival our village hosts each year. A-And.. and father said that I would be allowed to attend, but only if I was accompanied by a friend. I-I.. I know we're not close, b-but I was wondering if you would go with me. If not, that's okay. I d-don't wish to be a burden."

TenTen stared at her a moment longer, already being able to see in the others eyes that she had really wanted to go to this thing badly. She wasn't heartless, so accompanying the girl wouldn't kill the tomboy right? After all, it might serve interesting since she had missed out on last years due to an incident regarding Gai giving the team exercises while the festivities were taking place. Punishment for not giving it their all in the training session for that day. Well, seeing how the festival wasn't for another month and a half, and adding up the possible days it would take their squad to finish their mission which shouldn't take too long; TenTen nodded in agreement to take up her request.

"Alright then Hinata-chan. If it means that much to you, then I'll do it. But for now, I must go. See ya around!"

And with that being said, the brunette gave a gentle wave to the happily smiling Hyuuga before bending down to pick up her large scroll and bag; pulling their straps back across her shoulders before she started her stroll towards the front of the village. Securing the clasps and double checking her supplies before sighing in a content manor, she then placed all her thoughts on the mission ahead. Trying to be cheerful and prove to Neji that she wasn't weak the way he had described her just days before. It wasn't long before front gates of Konohakagure came into her sights which had been just a few moments after she left Hinata, already noticing that her squad was there waiting for the client to arrive. And who knows how long of a wait that would be. And thus, more waiting which caused one of TenTen's brows to twitch. Why was she subjected to being forced to wait so much today? Obviously the gods weren't in her favor.

--

(( A/N: Just to let you know ahead of time, I finally decided that I _will _end up making this a NejixTen fic. I have future plans to keep this story lively, so keep those reviews coming. ))


	4. With a new mission comes new troubles

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto.

--

Ch 4: With a new mission comes new troubles...

The weapon mistress had arrived at the gates right on time, being that of a habit since her Sensei always punished them for such things as being late. Making sure that she was time persistent was always better then running the perimeter of Konoha at least fifty times. Such would be the ungodly amount of punishment Gai would assign for such foolishness. After calling out to her teammates, informing her arrival as she approached the fellow Shinobi, the girl crossed her arms over her chest lightly now while taking a quick glance around for their client once she had stopped walking. Remembering something at which she had been waiting to ask about the mission. TenTen figured she would take this moment to go ahead and place it out into the open before they started on the trip.

"The client still hasn't shown up yet hn? Well, before they get here... I have a question; call it curiosity. Regarding the details about the mission. So this person, if they're not really that important, then why is this mission ranked B when most escort missions are only ranked in either C's or D's?"

Neji was actually about to answer the female's question when his eyes suddenly shifted, placing them onto another being whom approached the group from inside the village; that being a young blonde in her late teens or perhaps early twenties. If TenTen had to place her finger on the age, the girl had to be at least nineteen. Blinking to the new female, the brunette quirked a brow to the girl once she paused to take a look at the group of ninja; as if she was inspecting them or something along those lines. The nerve! It was then when the girl huffed in a low way, as if she was displeased before she turned to look away; flipping her long golden tresses as she done so. The woman was, in all honesty, beautiful beyond standards, but her attitude absolutely stunk. And if there was one thing TenTen couldn't stand, it was a snobby, stuck up girl who hadn't worked one day in her life; a spoiled little brat is what most would call such a person. So what if she was gorgeous, having a petite figure with her long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, not to mention that she looked as though she would put just about the prettiest female in Konoha to shame. Actually, it looked as though she would put more than eighty percent of the worlds' population of women to shame, though, just because she was pretty didn't mean that the weapon mistress was going to cut her slack. Just because it was a mission, didn't mean that TenTen was forced to actually associate with the female right? And no, the weapons mistress wasn't jealous, far from it actually; she just didn't like the fact that the snob was looking at Neji in ways that were beyond appropriate for the situation.

"My name is Alayna... and you must be the ninja here to escort me to my mothers. Well then, let's get moving shall we?"

Giving a flirtatious grin to the Hyuuga male, not to mention that she even winked to Lee, the girl pushed past TenTen; managing to bump the mistress of weapons on the shoulder as she walked past. This making the brunette's eye twitch which must have been caught by Lee for the next thing she knew, she could feel the weight of another being's hand on her shoulder. Snapping her out of her thoughts and back to reality. Blinking to the hand on her shoulder, she looked over to it's owner, having Rock Lee smile to her warmly before nodding in excitement as he walked out the gates; leaving TenTen standing there. Being the last to get moving since she was still processing thoughts inside that intelligent mind of hers. God did she hate women like that! Growling in an irritated way, the bun haired female followed the others out; moving to where she was walking at her friends side now. Nodding to Lee softly as she blinked to her brother-type teme before looking back to Neji and Alayna who were just up ahead.

"Hey, um... Lee-kun?..." 

Awaiting patiently for the male to cast his large, circular eyes over to her, the brunette looked up to him as they walked along; seeing how he was a few feet taller her. Once his gaze fell onto her, the Kunoichi gave a cute smile; one that caused her hazel orbs to sparkle under her bangs. The gesture was heartfelt and sweet, something she had only given to a selective few. Actually, Hyuuga Neji had been the only nin she's ever shown such a feminine side to.

"Doesn't this mission seem odd to you?" 

The elder nin must have thought she had something against the blonde, since the look he shot her was one followed by a frown, but, she wasn't at all trying to be mean. TenTen had tried talking with them back in the village before they set out on their mission, but seeing how she was interrupted, such things never had aspired to much. It wasn't like she was about to drop it either, since that wasn't like the weapon mistress at all to just blurt something out then run off to handle other business. She was concerned, and was listening to that little voice in the back of her mind that was warning her of something. Something she hadn't been able to pin point just yet. After her words were spoken, the female flicked her hues towards their directed line of travel, seemingly to be silent yet again. Going into a pensive state while thoughts clouded her mind. Speaking out again since the look Lee gave made her feel as though she was being heartless; and she wanted to explain herself.

"I mean... I'm not trying to be suspicious of our client or anything, but.. if we're just seeing that she doesn't get mobbed or something on the way to her mother's house, then why such a high leveled ranking? I can see why she would be afraid of traveling alone, in fear of getting attacked with her looking like that, but something doesn't feel right. And Neji seems to be staying quiet.. more quiet then usual don't you think?" 

TenTen has always considered herself one of the guys, and to be honest, so has her Sensei and best friend, Lee. If Lee even though that Team Gai's blossom had thought such a things as jealousy, it would have definitely lead to him informing Gai. That resulting in an hour long discussion on the spring time of youth, which would just be the start of her Sensei's lecture on such youthful situations. Discussions that TenTen never really caught what her Sensei was saying while Lee, himself, would dart down Maito Gai's every single word in a small, pocket sized notepad. That's Gai and Lee for you. So having Lee frown to her was the last thing she wanted. 

Giggling inwardly at the thought of her squads unique personalities, the bun haired teen then allowed her eyes to avert from Lee to Neji then back the twisting path ahead; having her thoughts follow as well. The orbs floating from the fellow female, back over to Hyuuga, then back to the extended road; digits of her right hand moving up to scratch at the back of her head as she walked. Obviously she couldn't keep her mind on one subject as they progressed with the mission. Noticing how uneasy TenTen had been, Lee attempted consoling her; trying to lighten the mood as he replied with a optimistic comment on their mission.

"TenTen-chan... I'm sure that my rival has his reasons of keeping such things hidden. It only means that I must work harder to surpass his silent ways with my own! HAHA!"

And with that, the male closed his mouth with this content look on his face as if he was trying to concentrate on staying quiet. This only resulting in making him look like he was constipated which caused the weapons mistress to giggled out to his crazy antics of bettering himself then their fellow teammate; Neji. Lightly shaking her head, she smiled before glancing back to the two in front of her, staring with an inwardly disgusted look while their 'client' seemed to be getting cozy with the Hyuuga male. The Kunoichi could already tell that this was going to be a long and very troublesome mission. How lovely. And she still couldn't come up with an idea to fix their friendship; if it was even mendable by now that is. TenTen's heart was shattering still, just by being this close to the Hyuuga her soul cried out to him. Her mind clouding with the thoughts of deception by just a single glance in his direction. With her body slowly breaking apart within it's composure, how could she ever forgive him for such hurtful words he shared to the female; words that can't be taken back. How could she possibly pretend to smile when everything inside of her was drenched with tears?

--

(( A/N: Chapter four was a bit short but I just wanted to go ahead and get a jump start on the mission in order to bring myself into chapter five. In the meantime though, review and let me know how the story is progressing. And if I should even update or not... ))


	5. Let the rain wash away my pain

Disclaimer: Same as always...

--

Chapter Five: Let the rain wash away my pain...

As if with any day, night fell upon the traveling party; forcing darkness to fall and impair their sights. Finding it best to just call it a night, the ninja set up camp. Having Alayna already fast asleep inside of her tent while the others' remained awake, their minds wandering too much to even think of sleep as of now. The way a moth is drawn to light, the sole female of Team Gai approached the fire Lee had built in a gentle stride, soaking in it's beauty before sitting down at the Taijutsu users side; the silence between Neji and Tenten giving the night atmosphere a thick feeling which was making the situation a bit hard to stomach. It could be seen that there was something wrong between the two, but what ever the reason, it didn't seem as though they were going to openly admit anything about the current situation.

The weapons mistress never was the type of girl to always blab her mouth about useless stuff, but she also was never the one to remain so silent and distant to her teammates. For one who always had to have the last word, she was being awfully quiet tonight. Sighing inwardly, the girl moved in her seated position, bringing her knees up to be placed into her chest while she hugged the bottom part of her legs; resting her chin on top of the knees while the female's hazel orbs fell back onto that mesmerizing dance the fires' flames were engaged in. Watching the roaring fire twist and turn around itself as the twigs beneath burned to an idle of ember; those embers' being a lovely crimson shade mixed with a ruby red while the oranges and yellows that came forth by the flames shown against her face. Letting the luke warmth soak into her form, giving her a sensation much like that of a blanket covering her senses. Allowing the warmth to take over her face and body all at once. Right now, she was content in all aspects; or at least on the outside that was how it would seem.

The fire stood against the night strong, fighting for life the way a tiny candle would fight against a sudden burst of wind; flickering and swaying with it's current while giving it's all just to keep it's tiny flame lit. Though, sadly to say, that's how Tenten felt. The way her body no longer wished to move, the aching in her chest clouding her mind, she was battling with herself to keep strong. Fighting for what was left of her, if there was even anything left of her to struggle for. Her eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle, her soul had lost it's spunk, and it would also seem that even her laughter had lost it's meaning. Even if she was laughing, her smile was only there to hide the tears drowning her weeping soul.

More dragged out seconds passed as a near by owl filled in the deafening silence with it's cry in the night; blocking out the surrounding crickets while the squad sat unnervingly still. A meditating Neji, a broken Tenten, and a very confused Lee; at which was still darting his large eyes back and forth between the Kunoichi and the Byakugan warrior as he racked his brain for answers. Was the team falling apart after so many years together? Would Team Gai no longer exist and fall the way many of the friendships and bonds they've witnessed fade in time? No, to even think that their friendship could ever part with time was absurd to think of... _right_?

Later on into the night, after what seemed like endless hours, the flames glow still seemed to brighten the scenery with in a six foot radius in every direction, though, the light was slowly starting to loose its will to survive. It's effect on the shadows falling dim while the group concentrated on their breathing. Finding it hard to remained so silent, Tenten's restless nature started to take over; causing the female to abruptly stand before her arms rose to stretch above her head in an idle manor.

"I'm going for a walk..."

Receiving a gentle nod from Lee, being the only reply that she had gotten from the other ninja, the brunette turned to take off in her own little stroll to absolutely no where. After what had seemed to be perhaps fifteen minutes of actual walking, minus the times the Kunoichi paused to take a glance at the cloud filled sky to analyze if it would start raining soon, the girl had stopped completely to let her body kneel into a soft bed of grass. Crouching, the bun haired girl tilted her head back to close those eyes of hers, flinching slightly now to the tiny droplet of water that had just kissed the side of her cheek. Slowly letting her brown hues semi open to the experience, she quietly awaited the down pour; more like anticipating it. As if her body just couldn't wait for the rain to begin. Because in all honesty, at least when it rains; the tears staining her face are washed away so no one can see her cry.

Just like any other storm, the rain came within a small drizzle at first; lightly soaking her clothes to cause the white juuban adorned on her body to cling and grasp onto her form as the female started to shake; choking back the tightening feeling deep within her throat that was forcing it's way out, wanting to expose itself after it had been held in for so long. Though, instead of a cry escaping her lips, a startled gasp was emitted; due to the sudden rush of something flying past her ear that had taken her off guard. Her actions already being clouded by her emotions trying to surface, the weapons mistress shifted to stand quickly; trying to spot what had caused the panic within her body to under-go as of recent. The feeling of danger taking over her senses now while her large doe orbs darted around the night shadows; the female's attempts failing since there was nothing she could see in such darkness.

Narrowing her eyes suspiciously, Tenten's hand instantly moved to her kunai holster; only to be stopped when a lash of pain coursed through her body from between her shoulder blades. Followed by a cough coming from her lungs, blood gurgling up from her lips as the girl's knees started to buckle underneath the weight of her form; collapsing to the harsh ground below her as the mud served to cushion the fall. Was this an ambush? If so, then by whom... and _why_? Shaking still, more along the lines of her body reacting to the cold feeling that was starting to take over her once vibrate form, the Kunoichi cursed herself for being so foolish. She should have been on her guard! This wasn't like her to go on a mission with her mind else where, and now, thanks to her one simple mistake, this was probably the end of her. The end of everything she had worked so hard for.

The forgotten tears from before started to develop at her eyes once more, now in fear of actually never having the chance to apologize to Neji for not being born the perfect girl she thought he pictured himself with. If only she could have been everything he was looking for. Then maybe she wouldn't have been given the cold shoulder the way she had been, brushed off like she was nothing more then an annoying distraction in his quest to surpass the main branch.

A trembling hand inched it's way into the gloppy mud while thoughts continued to flood her mind like tiny waves of memories, images of her life flashing before her as the girl tried to bring her aching body to move before the sound of ripping cloth and flesh caught her attention; followed by an agonizing scream from the brunette as a reaction to the audio. Collapsing back into the mud, her well-trained body started to give out; accepting the pain with open arms that was a bit too much to handle for her. Panting for air that felt like ice within her lungs during each gasp, her vision started to go blurry; right as the image of a blood stained sickle dangled right in front of her face. The sickles chain being held by someone whom she couldn't make out their face. Only then had everything started to go black, the thought of the ninja tool piercing her back being the last thought within her mind before her whole world had came to a screeching halt.

--

(( A/N: It was hard to do that to Tenten... ))


	6. Don't let me go

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.

--

Chapter Six: Don't let me go...

Being unaware of absolutely everything that was happening around her fallen body, the girl hadn't even noticed the arms of a Jounin picking her up. Stirring in the weakened state ever so slightly, she inched her way closer to his form when the feel of his strong arms moved around to rest under her form gently. The girls tiny physique allowing the male to pick her up with hardly any difficulty in the task at all. Once the female was in arms, the Kunoichi had remained in her deathly slumber, clinging to life but seemingly to look as if she was in a state of deep sleep. The girl was drenched in blood, none other then her own as the crimson liquid took to his arms and shirt; staining his flawless skin as he carefully carried the wounded Kunoichi away from the area.

With the rain pouring down in violent stings that shown no end in the near future to it's wrath, the sudden feeling of his body heat taking over her form made her whimper and cry out yet again, just as his scent started to roam in the direction of her nose; drenching her senses with his presence. Unknowingly, the female continued to whimper in her supposed slumber, mumbling the name of the one being whom seemed to keep appearing in her never ending dreams. Or, perhaps her last dying dream sequence made by her body that wasn't ready to accept death just yet. Her tone was in a weak, almost inaudible sound, pretty much causing her teammate to strain his ears in order to just catch her inner feelings that were being let out during this state of exhaustion.

"...N-Neji..." 

With the whispered name being released into the atmosphere, the brunette shifted again in his limbs; bringing her face closer to the middle section of his neck and abdomen. Moving her head to lean against his traditional Hyuuga style robes, Tenten weakly pushed the flesh of her cheek into his chest. Being in the position she was in, normally the female would have never thought of doing such a thing to her teammate; but since she was, indeed lost within her subconscious, the girl had no control over her own actions. Hearing the sound of his beating heart mixing with that of her own rhythm that was slowing with the passing seconds caused her brows to furrow in confusion. The sound of his heart telling her that she wasn't alone, or maybe she was just hearing things. Maybe her body was playing tricks on her with in her last moments on earth.

The Kunoichi was slightly opening her empty eyes now, letting herself become conscious of her surroundings, but most of all, aware of what was happening. Slowly, the weapon mistress' orbs blinked to try and bring in the focus of the male's chest; causing the cloudy hues to stare on in confusion. Pulling her head back as she tried her hardest to stay awake, the brunette's eyes floated up, only to meet with the gaze of the Hyuuga prodigy himself. His pale, Kekkei Genaki orbs staring down into hers while his hair framed the contour of his face perfectly; the rain causing the dark strands to cling to his cheeks. Making him seem even more attractive then before; if that was _even_ possible for the male to be more alluring.

Sucking in what breath she could, the girl gasped inwardly as her eyes watched him with a distant expression. When it had finally registered into her brain what had just happened, all she could do was stare at him with those saddened eyes, leaving the weapon mistress to look as though she was slipping from his fingers even when she was safe in his arms. Figuring that she probably looked foolish to him by remaining so silent, her mouth opened to say something, but then closed itself when she couldn't find her voice; being temporarily unable to bring herself to speak. It did this a few more times, before she could manage a stuttering response that was breathed out with a cough.

"N-Neji-kun?"

Shaking his head, the male seemed to have frowned to his teammate. Was he upset with her? Or was this a worried expression given off by the usual emotionless Hyuuga. Confused and still frightened of everything that was happening, more tears started to form at her eyes even when the girl tried her hardest not to show them. Though, it could be seen on Neji's face that he had most defiantly spotted the glistening liquid forming in her tear ducts.

Tenten couldn't believe her eyes; was the, Hyuuga Neji, worried because of her? Or was he disappointed by her being taken down so easily. Never had the female seen the Hyuuga prodigy show such emotion to her, let alone frown at all. If her blood wasn't rushing, descending through her body at high speeds; she would have sworn that she had imagined it. But that frown, there was no mistaking it. Her teammate had most defiantly frowned down at her. 

Her body was set in guilt to his facial expression, leaving the weapon mistress hurt. All the Kunoichi was able to manage was a small attempt at holding her breath. She breathed slowly, the endless cycle of breathing in and out quite known and focused upon. In and out, the essence of breath, the necessity of life. Making the inhales and releasing of oxygen so concentrated that it seemed she wasn't breathing; most was due to her breathing slowing as it was. Actually, the female was trying her hardest to hide the fastened beats her heart was now forcing inside of her chest; praying that he couldn't hear the breaking organ as she tried her hardest not to cry. 

Looking up into those beautiful Kekkei Genkai hues with her own gentle brown circles of eyes that were glistening with sorrow, she couldn't help but keep eye contact. The Hyuuga's face remained placid as ever, stoic in the silence they shared, but for some reason the orbs were an extremely creamy color on this night. Having more of an milk white glow to the pale oculars instead of its normal lavender shade. Tenten had always been fascinated by the males orbs, thinking that they had looked more like glistening gems then that of eyes. Never actually letting on that she loved the way they always corresponded to their environment. If the Hyuuga had been looking towards the sky, they would appear with a light blue tint. When glancing at the forest scenery, the optics would take the shade of a soft green. Even the dusks' setting sun casted a gentle red color to the mysterious hues, always leaving a splash of color that never seemed to stop amazing her. The Kunoichi watched intently as white oculars disappeared slowly behind a thin veil of skin to blink. Eyelids hiding the blood-line trait of his physical appearance, letting the the male return to his personal endeavor as if nothing had happened. After all, he was a Hyuuga.

Sighing at the fact that her strength was depleting at a fast rate, the weapon mistress forced herself to break the gaze they shared. As much as it killed her to do so, it was the only way to keep herself from bursting out in the deepened cry she was choking back. If she had allowed herself to fall any deeper into those magnificent prism like orbs, her prized Kunoichi composure would soon fall; letting the one man whom she hadn't wanted to see her like this be witness to her undoing. Tenten was strong, but for how long could she struggle and hold to life?

"Don't die just yet..."

No sound emitted from the brunette sixteen year old as the girl glanced back to the sound of his voice, watching his lips move to permit audio in entering the surrounding atmosphere that was drowned out by the rain beating against her face. She remained silent, at least verbally anyways, listening to the statement the male had given her. He was kind in some ways you could say, something only Tenten had been close enough to him in order to find this trait out. Not to mention that the dark haired Jounin was very polite, quiet, and a wonderful listener. Other's had always seen his stoic, emotionless side. But the weapon mistress, had been honored in such a way to see that the Hyuuga warrior does have a soft heart, but, unfortunately, it was never directed towards her in most ways. Tenten has their long hours of training to thank for the chance of knowing Hyuuga on a deeper level; even though they were mute more often the not; it still gave the chance for the two to grow in friendship. But now, that friendship seems to have lost it's meaning, all because she thought that love was worth more than his friendship. What was she thinking? Why did she have to mess things up and push him away when she could have continued to be close to him and love Neji from a distance.

Having all of her strength gone, the Kunoichi slowly started to close her eyes again; this time feeling something warm brush against her forehead. Having her brows furrow in confusion yet again, she trembled as a tear strolled down her cheek when she noticed what had just happened. Or maybe she had imagined it; because there was no reason for Neji to kiss her forehead now after everything that has happened.

--

(( A/N: So, what do you think; shall I continue on? Let me know, I need the inspiration! ))


End file.
